


Shovel Talk

by thusspokebianca



Series: Dansen one shots [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Shovel Talk, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thusspokebianca/pseuds/thusspokebianca
Summary: "I did a thing" text prompt for #DansenFicWeek





	Shovel Talk

Alex got out of the shower after a long draining day at the DEO, changing into sweats and rubbing her hair dry when her phone buzzed, with a new text message. She flung the towel over her shoulder and unlocked the phone.

**Kelly:** I did a thing

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, a little crinkle forming on her forehead. Usually her girlfriend wasn’t so ominous. Ever since a rather embarrassing misunderstanding that caused Eliza Danvers to call Alex by her full name in a very shrill and offended tone, an event they swore to never speak of again, they had succeeded at communicating as clearly and openly as possible.

**Alex:** Yeah?

**Kelly:** I’m so sorry, babe

Ignoring the nervously grinning emoji, Alex went to her default mode: White hot panic! Three dots appeared at the bottom of the screen, indicating that Kelly was typing. Before Alex had even received another text, her mind had started coming up with no less than twelve worst case scenarios and she anxiously sent three replies within just a few seconds.

**Alex:** What’s going on?

**Alex:** Is everything okay?

**Alex:** Kel please

The three dots disappeared.

“No!” Alex yelled at her phone, just as she received an incoming call from James.

“Sorry, James, this is not a good time. I’ll call you back.” She hung up, before James even had the opportunity to protest.

She called Kelly, but there was a busy tone. She tried again. Busy. She tossed her phone on the couch and started pacing back and forth. The spiraling thoughts in her head were interrupted by a knock on her door. She stopped in her tracks and tried to calm her breathing. She walked over and cautiously looked through the peephole.

“Kelly?” She spluttered as she opened the door to her girlfriend, who upon taking in Alex’s frantic expression seemed amused and apologetic all at once.

“Ugh, did it go that bad?” She winced as she walked into the apartment.

Alex was lost. Looking after Kelly as she walked over to the fridge, opening a can of soda and then plopping down on the couch, she slowly closed the door.

“What the hell is going on?”

“Um, well, I told James. About me and about us,” she paused long enough for Alex to finally put the pieces together.

“Oh.”

“And well, he insisted on calling you to, you know, give you the shovel talk, I guess.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I told him it was really dumb and inappropriate and that our relationship isn’t something he’s got any say in. That’s why I wanted to give you a heads up, but I guess—” she was cut off as Alex suddenly burst out laughing.

“Yeah, I guess it really is ridiculous. He hasn’t been much of a protective older brother for years and now he’s completely overdoing it.”

“I hung up on him,” Alex said between fits of laughter, wiping tears out of her eyes. ”I thought something really serious was going on. I didn’t think it was just James wanting payback.”

“Payback?”

Alex took a long calming breath, fixing Kelly with her eyes. The brunette looked puzzled.

“Well, three years ago, when I found out James and Kara were dating, I gave him the shovel talk.”

Kelly rolled her eyes. “You didn’t.”

“Totally did. The Big Sibling Code of Honor demands it. I might’ve told him I knew at least six ways to dispose of a body. Scared him real good. Big guy couldn’t look me in the eyes for weeks.” She finished with a smug grin.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you’re both such dorks. What did I do to deserve this?” Kelly dramatically threw up her hands.

“Well, you’re stuck with me, so you better get used to it.” Alex straddled her girlfriend’s legs, leaning in to kiss along her jawline, drawing a little moan from her lips.

“That so?” Kelly turned her head to the side reaching for the back of Alex's head to pull her into a kiss.

“Mhm,” the redhead hummed and smiled into the soft kiss.

Their kisses became more heated. Fingers graced over soft skin, pulling on clothes demanding them to come off. The buzzing sound of Alex’s phone interrupted the moment.

“It’s James,” Alex remarked as she craned her head at the obnoxious device.

“You’re not gonna get that?” Kelly asked a little out of breath.

“Nah, I’m gonna let him suffer just a bit longer.” She silenced the phone and focused all her attention back on her girlfriend.

“Where were we?” She connected their lips again.


End file.
